One Night Darling
by A Maxi
Summary: Erza meminta Gray berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya pada sebuah Pesta di Kasino lewat Facebook! Sementara itu, Mereka berdua tak sadar ada dua pasang mata mengawasi mereka! Siapakah itu? Cekidot gan ! PertamaXX Fic in Fairy Tail fandom.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail (C) Hiro Mashima.

Facebook (C) Mark Zuckerberg. (maap kalo salah tulis :p)

Kaskus (C) Andrew Darwis.

Cerita ini (C) A Maxi

**Genre: **Humour

**Main Cahara.: **Erza Scarlett dan Gray Fullbuster.

**Rated: **T (ibu-ibu hamil (?) juga boleh baca kok)

**Warning: ** Maybe OOC. Bahasa enggak baku.

**A/N: **Ok, ini fic Fairy Tail pertama saya, dan saya pun sebenarnya masih newbie masalah Fairy Tail. Yup, saya baru baca volume 1-8, jadi maap kalo saya kurang mengerti karakterisasi karakter-karakter Fairy Tail,terutama Gray dan Erza. Ok, Please Cekidot this fic!

**-Siang yang tenang, di Guild Fairy Tail.**

"Maju lo, pink sialan!" Seru pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tersebut.

"Banyak lagak banget si lo, dasar mata sayup !" balas pemuda yang berambut jabrik berwarna pink dan memakai syal bermotif kulit naga, siap menyerang.

"DUAAKK" seorang perempuan berambut merah menghentikan keributan itu. "Ini kesepuluh kalinya pada hari ini aku melihat kalian membuat keributan seperti ini, sebaiknya, kalian berhenti atau kalian akan menerima sedikit hukuman dariku, kalian mengerti? Gray, Natsu?" Muka perempuan itu seperti mengatakan "_Iya-atau-kalian-akan-mati_"

"Ba..baik madam.." seru Gray dan Natsu pucat.

"Huh, hari ini aku gagal lagi menghajar si pink sialan itu..." Gumam Gray dijalan. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah warnet (?) di depannya. "Hmm, ? kalo gak salah disini si Loki kerja jadi OP ya?**(Penulis: Ok, maap bagi para fans Loki kalo tersinggung, kalo marah, marah aja sama Gray, jangan sama saya. Piss men !)** Main ah, lumayan buat ngilangin kepenatan.." Gray membuka pintu warnet dan menutupnya, dan benar, ia melihat si playboy berambut ala Ichigo Kurosaki berjaga di bilik OP.

"Hei, Loki, bisa beritahu bilik berapa yang kosong?" seru Gray, dan sepertinya Loki merespon.

"Oh, Gray, yang kosong cuman bilik tujuh dan lima..!" balas Loki.

"Ok..." Gray pun langsung ke bilik tujuh dan memilih paket personal, toh dia gak mau main lama-lama.

"Cih, sial, Kaskus lagi Main Tenis, ya udah deh, buka Facebook aja..." Gray pun menulis alamat Facebook di kolom adress.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Gray masih asik Facebook-an. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah Chat dari seseorang yang tak terduga. "Eh? Chat dari Erza? Tumben.. biasanya dia langsung nyuruh aku diem kalo aku kirim Chat ke dia.." batin Gray. Gray pun membaca Chat itu.

-Di dalam Chat.

Erza: Halo, ini Gray?

Gray: Iya (Ragu-ragu)

Erza: Gray, ga usah lama-lama, aku punya satu permintaan.

Gray: A, apa?

Erza: Kau tahu kan, aku suka main di Kasino, besok malam akan ada pesta besar di Kasino langgananku, dan, tentu saja, jika wanita ideal sepertiku datang tanpa kekasih, aku akan malu besar, jadi, bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi satu hari saja?

"Bujuk bunek, disuruh pura-pura jadi kekasihmu? Kau bilang, Hanya satu hari? Itu bagaikan Seribu hari di neraka bagiku !" Inner Gray.(**A maxi: Ya udah Gray, biar Erza ma gue aja, khekhekhekhekhe...**)

Gray: Ah, ehm, uh, Kenapa gak cari cowok lain? Kan di Guild masih ada Natsu dan yang lainnya?

Erza: Yah, Aku pikir kau cowok paling baik dan Pintar di guild, bagaimana? Mau enggak? Daripada nanti kau nyesel... *Ok, kita tau apa maksud dari kata nyesel ini, ya kan?*

Gray tentu sangat ingin menolak permintaan Erza. "Pantes Erza baik-baik aja, ternyata ada suatu permintaan (yang lebih mustahil dari hancurnya Kaskus)" batin Gray. Jika ia menolak, itu sama aja Gray nyari si Mati.

Gray: Ba, baiklah.

Erza: Bagus, ku tunggu kau di depan Guild jam 06.30 PM. Kalau terlambat kau tahu Resiko nya. (Inner Gray: Tuh kan, kalo dah di-mau-in, langsung judes lagi jadinya -_-)

**-****Sore yang tenang dirumah nyaman Lucy...**

"Ok, Lucy, aku sudah selesai, aku keluar untuk beli makan dulu.." seru Erza sembari keluar dari rumah Lucy.

"Y, ya, bye !" seru Lucy. 'Ah, ini dia saatnya,' Batin Lucy, ia hanya ingin menyelidiki mengapa erza tampak sangat senang saat meminjam laptopnya untuk OL Facebook tadi. **(Ok, jangan tanya kenapa bisa Lucy punya Laptop n Modem, inget, ini hanya di Fic saya..)**

"Bagus, Dia tak meng-Log out Facebook-nya, saatnya menyelidiki !" gumam Lucy. Ia melihat kolom Chat dengan nama Gray Fullbuster. "Ahahaha, sesuatu yang langka akan terjadi besok sore..." gumam Lucy bangga.

**-Pagi yang tenang, dirumah Gray... **(Ok, saya gak tahu Gray punya rumah atau enggak..)

"Uuuh, sepertinya aku harus bawa obat mual untuk hari ini.." gumam Gray. Yah, sebenernya, yang paling Gray sebalkan untuk hal ini adalah, Dia harus memakai baju !

"Baiklah, Semoga aku bisa pulang lagi kerumah nanti malam..." Gray keluar dari rumahnya.

**-Pintu besar Guild Fairy Tail, Jam 06.30**

"Ah, senangnya, akhirnya kau datang juga, Darling...!" Seru Erza melihat Gray datang. Erza tentu saja tak memakai armor Heart Kreuz yang biasa dia pakai.

"Eh? Darling? Panggilan macam apa itu?" Seru Gray.

Erza Mendelik ke arah Gray dengan tampang lo-gue-end.

"Eeh, yah, baik, aku ngerti, kita pura-pura jadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Seru Gray takut.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ke Kasino, karena pesta itu dimulai jam tujuh."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang mengikuti mereka, yah, kalian tentu tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan lucy dengan si rambut pink Natsu...!

"Ok, Natsu, kita harus bisa tenang dalam mengikuti mereka, mengerti? Kau pasti tau bahwa insting Erza lebih hebat dari insting macan.." bisik Lucy.

"Hokey-Dokey Lucy !" balas Natsu.

**-Kasino tempat Erza dan Gray pergi, 09.30...**

Gray boring banget selama ada disini, mulai dari dia harus make baju, mending juga kalau Cuma make kaos, ini make kemeja, dobel lagi, buat orang biasa aja gerah, apa lagi buat Gray yang make baju biasa aja gerah? Dan kedua, dia harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Erza, dan tentu saja, berarti mereka harus bermesraan seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Yah, setidaknya, sekarang Gray masih bisa agak santai karena Erza sedang bermain Kasino dan mabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temannya. Sementara itu, Natsu dan Lucy sangat beruntung berhasil merekam semua momen-momen langka antara Gray dan Erza ini. Yah, penderitaan mu tak akan berhenti sampai disitu, Gray, hehehe...

-**Fairy Tail Guild, 08.30 AM**

Gray baru saja sampai di Guild dan anehnya, seluruh Guild dan ternyata? Seluruh Guild Porak Poranda ! Dan anehnya, selama ini hanya dia dan Natsu yang selalu mencari keributan, dan pasti ada si Titania yang melerai (memaksa maksudnya).

Gray pun mencoba bertanya pada Mirajane.

"Mira-san, kenapa bisa porak-poranda begini?" tanya Gray.

"Oh, Gray. Jadi, ehm, Natsu dan Lucy mempertontonkan sebuah video pada kami, dan apa kau tau isinya?" tanya Mira dan anehnya dia seperti menahan tawa.

"Enggak?"

"Itu video tentang kau dan Erza semalam, Erza pun marah dan membuat semuanya porak poranda..."

"Om, eh, aah..." Gray tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia stress, ternyata benar, penderitaanya semalam dipertontonkan pada satu Guild ! "Oh, shit.." Gumamnya

-FIN-

**A/N: **Emm, baik, saya minta maaf kenapa saya gak menggambarkan suasana di dalam kasino, ehm, tiba0tiba saja saya panas dan demam, jadi saya harus cepet-cepet menyelesaikan fic pertama saya ini karena disuruh ortu tidur T_T. Ok, Review akan fic ini akan sangat diterima, NO FLAME, CONCRIT YES ! gak menerima review hujat gak jelas a.k.a Flame, thx ^^.


End file.
